


Wildfire

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ori threat had been eliminated but the price was more than Jack O’Neill was willing to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Wildfire is a fantastic song written by Michael Martin Murphy. Look for it on YouTube and make sure you get the long version: the piano intro is hauntingly beautiful.

Wildfire

 

Jack was trying to land a particularly enthusiastic fish the morning Daniel walked out of the fog and onto the dock. In shock, Jack nearly committed the worst sin a fisherman could commit: he almost dropped his pole.

“Don’t lose your rod and reel, Jack. Teal’c went to a lot of trouble to find that one.” Daniel scolded gently.

Jack finally got the fish out, inspected it and slipped it back in the water. Then he turned to the image standing patiently behind him. “What are you doing, Daniel?” Jack winced at the anger in his voice.

Daniel shrugged. “Oh, you know, just wandering around the universe.”

“And you thought you’d drop in on me? Slow day in the ether?”

“So how are thing at the SGC?” Daniel asked casually.

“Don’t you know? You could drop in there occasionally.”

Daniel almost smiled. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“You’re just going to haunt me instead?”

“Not haunt so much as…”

“Keep an eye on me?”

“Always, Jack,” Daniel replied softly. “As for the SGC, they don’t really need me, do they? Ori gone, Goa’uld and Replicators gone.”

“I needed you!”

“I know, Jack. And if there’d been any other way, I would have taken it. But we couldn’t risk…”

Jack sprung to his feet angrily. “Don’t try to tell me it was worth the cost because it damned well wasn’t!”

“It was a fair trade, Jack.” Daniel said.

“There had to be another way to get rid of those bastards, short of letting them torture you to death.”

“I know it was hard for you, Jack. And I’m glad you didn’t….do something crazy.”

“I wanted to! You don’t know how many times I wanted to!”

“I do know, Jack.” Daniel focused soft, knowing eyes on him.

Jack swallowed his emotions. “That looking out for me thing, huh?”

“Never stopped. Never will.” They stood there silently, watching the red streaks of sunrise burn through the fog, set the lake afire. “It’s not your time, Jack. Earth still needs you.” Daniel answered the unspoken question.

“When it’s my time…?”

“I’ll come for you myself. That’s a promise.” Daniel disappeared in a wisp of pale grey fog.

Jack smiled as a soft breeze ruffled his hair. “Holding you to that, Daniel.”


End file.
